Mr Brightside
by XxBarbi3xX
Summary: Severus Snape does the unthinkable and falls in love with a student. will she love him back? or is it all just a game? set the song Mr. Brightside by the Killers. R&R  **this is copied over from my Quizilla account**


**A.N./ this was copied over from my own Quizilla account, no plagiarism was committed in publishing this. I own nothing but Willow; all familiar characters, etc. Belong solely to J.K. Rowling. Based on the song "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers, all lyrics in turn, belongs to them. **

****Lyrics are in **_**italics**_******

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss; it was only a kiss _

I can't believe my life has come to this. This was never supposed to happen. From the first day she walked into my classroom I knew I wanted her as my toy. I never intended to fall in love with her. I never meant to make her my world. I should've known better. A girl like that could never be held down, especially not by a measly Potions teacher.

"Professor", a knock on my office door pulled me from my thoughts; I quickly went and answered it. There she stood. She was gorgeous, her long curls hanging down her back and framing her face with those wide green eyes. It took everything in me not to eat her up right then and there as I took in her outfit; blouse unbuttoned dangerously low, mini skirt, heels. Damn her, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Professor", she began again, can we please talk?"

"Very well", I said stepping aside to let her in. I closed the door. And walked over to her, "what do you want?"

"Severus, I've missed you", she said giving me a sexy smile, "it's been far too long"

"Willow..." I started, before I could say more her lips where on mine, and her hands were running up the front of my shirt while her fingers quickly undid the buttons. I couldn't help it; I let out an involuntary moan, and pulled her harder up against me. God, I love this girl, I thought to myself as I made love to her on my desk for the millionth time.

….

"I have to go", she said afterwards giving me a quick peck on the lips. Before I could say anything, she was gone.

_now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head _

*Later that Night*

I was sitting awake, I couldn't sleep, I loved her so much. And I needed to tell her. I couldn't keep it in anymore, I needed her to know.

I quickly walked to my desk and pulled out the Marauders map that I had recently confiscated from Harry Potter. I opened it and began to search for her. I smiled to myself as I saw that she was in the Slytherin common room. I quickly stashed the map in the pocket of my robes and walked out of my office and to the slytherin common room.

I arrived to find it deserted, my beautiful love no where to be found. I quickly pulled out the map to check for her again, and saw that she was in Draco Malfoy's room. Spoiled brat, I thought to myself as I headed up to his room, of course he would be the only student to have his own room. As I neared the door, I heard her voice; I strained to hear her better.

"I love you", I heard her say, "I know I've made mistakes in the past but I just want to be with you, over the break was amazing and I just..."

Her words got cut off, and I heard the sounds of kissing.

"I love you to Willow", I heard Draco's voice after a few minutes, "I always have".

My heart broke, hearing this exchange of words; I looked through the crack in the door, dreading what I would find.

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, letting me go_

_And I just can't look - it's killing me_

_And taking control _

There she was, my true love in the arms of another man. They were kissing passionately, and it broke my heart to hear every little moan that escaped her lips as Draco kissed down her neck, and she slowly ran her hands up his chest, the way she always did for me. My heart broke as I watched Draco pull her dress off, and smile at the sight of her. I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside _

I stood there, for what seemed like hours, just watching that prick make love to the woman I loved. It took everything in me, not to run in there and Avada Kedavra Malfoy's ass. Finally, after both Draco and my beautiful Willow, had fallen asleep in each other's arms, I headed back down to the dungeon.

I had been sitting on my desk replaying everything from this night over and over in my head, when there came a slight knock on the door. I opened it to find Willow standing there, with her all disheveled and a sleepy grin on her face. She looked beyond gorgeous.

"Severus", she said quietly, walking forward and placing a light kiss on my lips, "I need to tell you something".

I gulped, "what?"

"I love you..." she said with a smile on her face as she ran her hand down my chest.

She said it, she finally said it what I had wanted to hear her say for so long. But, I couldn't be happy with the memories of her and Draco running through my head. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips then pushed her away.

Her face dropped, "wha...whats wrong?"

"No", I said, "You need to go"

By now her gorgeous eyes were brimming with tears, "b-b-b-but I love you"

"I don't love you", I said turning away from her, so she couldn't see me cry. After a few moments of silence I heard her sob and then close the door as she left.

_I never..._

_I never..._

_I never..._

_I never..._

I never thought my life would end up like this. I never thought I would lose the one I love by pushing her away. But girls like her are no good. I guess its best to just forget about her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Severus?" Dumbeldore asked me with concern on his face.

"I'm positive, I need to leave", I said to him.

"Very well", he said signing the paper work, "you will be greatly missed".

I quickly gathered my things and left his office, and swiftly walked out the main doors. Leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for good.


End file.
